The New World: Liam and Blade in Nimagi (RP with Brudikai222)
This is an RP between Alexneushoorn and Brudikai222. It is at the moment undecided if this will be Canon or Non-Canon. Characters Blade Eastwood/Alexneushoorn Liam Monteiro/Alexneushoorn Axel the Hedgehog/ Brudikai222 Mahdi the Weasel/Brudikai222 Zhao Ling the Tiger and the Phoenix H. Rouges/Brudikai222 Plot Liam and Blade, the Monteiro Brothers end up in another universe named Nimagi. They meet some of the universe's inhabitants and try to help them out in any way they can. Chapter I: Welcome to Nimagi Liam Monteiro and his step-brother Blade were driving through a forest on their motorcycle. They were wearing biker outfits to protect their bodies. Liam: Boy, this is so nice! Blade: You know it, Liam! This is amazing! Meanwhile, in Nimagi... Axel was laying in the grass near a lake infront of his guild hall. "Its a great day when there are no portals being ripped open or someone trying to kill me. I wish more days were like this." "Yeah, I bet something is gunna happen a weasel said sitting down next to him. "Mahdi if you ruined this I'll never forgive you." Axel said darkening his tone. "I promise no crazy inventions at all today." Mahdi said raising his right hand. Back on Mobius... Liam and Blade were still driving their motorcycle, but then their motorcycle ran out of gas. Blade: I think we're out of gas. Liam: That's not good, because my phone is dead. Blade: Mine is too. And there's no one around... Liam: Let's walk into the forest and see if we can find anyone. Blade nodded and he and Liam abandoned the motorcycle and walked into the forest. They walked for a while before hearing something strange behind a tree. Liam and Blade walked behind the tree but fell down a portal. Liam and Blade screamed as they fell. At Nimagi... Mahdi was tinkering with his drones, he pricked his ear up as he heard something that sounded like screaming. "Hey do you hear that?" "You're just paranoid that a great day like this finally comes around." Axel said still laying on the grass. "Axel I'm serious, just listen!" Mahdi said activating his drones. The screaming was then followed by two large thuds. It was from nearby. "So much for the perfect day." Axel said getting up wiping grass off his scarf. "We should see what that was." Mahdi said walking over to where the thud sounded. "Kuruta." Axel said in his native tongue. They found Liam and Blade unconscious on the ground. "These two must have been the cause of that thud, cmon lets help them." Mahdi said picking up Liam with his drones. " WHatever." Axel coldly replied grabbing Blade's foot and dragged him to the base. Liam and Blade were now half conscious, as they were groaning. Liam: Ow...What the heck happened... Blade: Ugh...What the f**k was that...? "You two fell from the sky." Axel said letting go of Blade. "Real question is, why?" Mahdi said joining him. Liam: Well, we walked behind a tree in a forest and then fell down a hole... Liam and Blade got up and looked around. Blade: Where are we? "The floating island of Nimagi and my home." Axel answered. "Never mind him today was supposed to be his lazy day." Mahdi said as his drones returned to him. "I am Mahdi engineer of the Nimagi Freedom Fighters, and this is Axel the leader. Liam: Nice to meet you guys. Blade: So, what kind of a place is Nimagi? Category:Roleplays Category:Private/Closed Roleplays